Zia and the Revenge of the Demons of Horror
by YOLOYOYO
Summary: Zia was just taking a walk in the park. But when enemies that were once defeated resurface to cause more Chaos, what will happen to Zia? Rated M for action, swearing, and sexual content. ZARTER! Lemons later on too.
1. Not your everyday walk in the park

Zia was just taking a walk in the park. But when enemies that were once defeated resurface to cause more Chaos, what will happen to Zia? Rated M for action, swearing, and sexual content. Lemons later on too. Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane Chronicles, Rick Riordan does. All I own is the plot. Chapter 1: Not your everyday walk in the park. CARTER POV Carter was sitting on the terrance of The 21st nome, Brooklyn house. He was wearing a white shirt with some blue jeans. He wondered out loud "Maybe I should've gone with her". He still felt uneasy about letting Zia go, even though the matter had been settled. "Don't worry, brother dear," Sadie said. She was eating some toast with orange juice, sitting beside Carter. She was also occasionally feeding Philip of Macedonia, the crocodile, bacon. "Zia is a very capable magician, not to mention a smart, fierce girl. Reminds me of me actually." Yeah right, Carter thought. "The only thing to worry about her… would be the fact that shes stuck with you!" Sadie said, running in the house before I could retaliate at her. Carter still felt that something wasn't right. He went into the house, found his coat and shoes, and headed out into the autumn breeze. ZIA POV Zia was taking a nice, lovely walk in the park near Brooklyn House, wearing a nice Indian-middle eastern orange shirt with jeans._ It would be truly lovely if Carter was there with her_, Zia thought. But she had to leave him back at the 21st nome. She had to show him and everyone else that just because she was from Egypt, and was not exactly what you would call normal, does not mean she couldn't take a simple stroll in the park alone or unsupervised. She remembered arguing with Carter. (Flashback) "Zia, I don't think you should go alone for a walk in the park. it could be dangerous," Carter said. Carter's shirt and jeans made him look, as modern people here would say, hot. He looked at her, worry written all across his face. He's so handsome, caring, so regal/pharaoh like(well, he IS the pharaoh, right?), and best of all, nerdy! But she was adamant on her answer. She wanted to prove to him that she was a perfectly capable women, who was able to take care of her self. She replied "Carter, it's a simple stroll in the park. I can take care of myself. I've trained at the first nome. I have even trained with Iskander himself! I can do this. You can't keep trying to protect me. You have to let me do things on my own too!" Carter looked down at his feet, all sad like and disappointed, and said in a hurt voice "You mean you don't want me to go with you? You don't want to be with you at all in the park?" Zia became worried that she had hurt Carter's feelings. "No, no, no, Carter! I didn't mean it like that!" Zia replied, putting a hand onto his shoulder, and using the other to lift his head by the chin. "I just want to have a nice walk. I haven't had one in ages. Also, I need to prove to you and everybody else that I can do things on my own. The other day, Alyssa offered me to put the toothpaste on my brush for me! I'll go crazy if this keeps up, so I need to solve this problem on my own, okay?" "Fine", he replied. He didn't look convinced, though, which bothered Zia. She gave him a quick peck on the lips, said bye to him and ran out the door with her coat before she would give in to Carter and ask him to come along. (Flashback end) It was a nice, beautiful fall day, with the wind blowing across the fields of the park. For some reason, it was empty, but Zia didn't pay attention to that. She thought maybe people were busy, or just didn't go at that time of the day. She would soon learn, however, that that was not the case. Anyway, she was walking, when she spotted something in the field to the right. A pile of leaves that looked…irregular somehow. She went over to check on it. It was just a pile of leaves. Suddenly, arms of different shapes and sizes sprouted from the ground around her. Then a red band was thrown at her, and latched itself to her arm, which instantly made her feel nauseous and weak. The arms pulled her into the hole that was being covered by the pile of leaves._ I'm sorry Carter_, Zia thought, as she was pulled into the hole, plummeting into the darkness. 


	2. Old faces, Old enemies

Zia and the Revenge of the Demons of Horror Zia was just taking a walk in the park. But when enemies that were once defeated resurface to cause more Chaos, what will happen to Zia? Rated M for action, swearing, and sexual content. Lemons later on too. **A/N: Hey guys! This is the next chapter! I really like Kane Chronicles, and there are like no fanfics M-rated for them! So here's chapter 2!** Disclaimer: I do not own the Kane Chronicles, Rick Riordan does. All I own is the plot.

* * *

Chapter 2: Old faces, Old enemies

ZIA POV

Zia woke up (about 20 minutes later), in a huge rock cavern/cave, which she guessed was underground. She was held by chains on the wall of the rocky wall, in a way so her legs and arms were spread apart (making a X ). She could see a tunnel entrance at the other end of the cavern to the left. Then she saw what was in front of her, and she gulped. She saw an army of demons, straight out of the evil Chaos kitchen drawer. There were demons with corks for heads, spoons, forks, knives, can openers, you name it. And in front of them, who seemed to be the leader of them was, the evil rooster footed demon himself, smiling sinisterly. "So, the sleeping princess awakes," Face if Horror says, with malice in his voice. All if the other demons start laughing. "Let me go, Face of Horror! How dare you keep me here like this!" Zia said. Face of Horror just shook his head and chuckled to himself. "I don't think you are in the position to say shit, bitch." He replies seriously. "That's it, I'm going to incinerate you, and make experience pain so bad that you will wish you could crawl all the way into the Duat and never allow your ass to come back out." She tried to gather her strength and burst her chains into fire, but she finds that she still felt weak and couldn't do magic. FoH (Face of Horror) laughed loudly, his harsh laughter filling the room "So, you have finally figured out the purpose if the red bracelet, eh? It drains magicians of their strength and magic. So, girlie you won't be flaming anybody." Zia looked in shock and fear at the demons before her. FoH continued "that bracelet is from the Sea of Chaos itself. I doubt anyone could break that. As you recall, you, and those despicable Kanes brought the downfall of our great leader, Apophis, and have made us enraged," his voice filled with anger. "Now we will make you suffer in many ways. Lets just say that we are going to make that body of yours very helpful and fun." It hit Zia what they were after, and it scared the hieroglyphs out of her. First, they wanted revenge on the people who brang down Apophis, main people mostly being her, Sadie and Carter. So they abducted her, and were now going to… rape her. With so many demons, and no one there to save her, she had tears in her eyes. She desperatley called out "Carter, help me!" "Hahaha! You think theres anyone here to save you?! You're wrong! Now lets start with your clothes, shall we?" He reached for her, when suddenly, a deep voice of a male rang through the room, seeming to be full of anger and hate. "You sure about that?" Carter said from the tunnel entrance. There was no way he could have found her, yet he did. He looked so strong, so much like a leader, so much handsome and pharaoh-like. And angry. He looked furious. She was almost crying in relief. "Carter!" She sobbed. "Help me." She said her voice pretty weak from the red bracelet. Carter looked at her, and the sight if her seemed to fuel his anger even more, and Zia saw that his eyes, instead of being chocolate brown, were white-hot white. She was shocked at this appearance. _Just what in Ma'at was going to happen?_ She wondered mentally.

She would find out soon enough.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, so this might not be long, but it preps for the next one. So stay tuned, magicians!**

**~YOLOYOYO**


End file.
